


King

by kyunxzx



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata being a sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama loves Hinata so much, Kinda, M/M, Shouyou is the best boyfriend ever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, give him blankets and tea and Hinata to cuddle, he is so sad ohmy god, sad kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: Kageyama has never thought he would like being called a King ever.Turns out there's an exception.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm finally coming back with new stuff!

"C'mon! Kageyama please, come with me!" Hinata screamed through the phone.

 

"Unless it's volleyball, I'm not going anywhere, dumbass."

 

"Yamayama, you are no fun." he sighed. "Actually I'm in front of your house and I'm gonna knock. Your mom will probably throw you out and you will go with me anyway."

 

Kageyama got up from his bed and walked to the window. Hinata was really sitting on the pavement with a big smile on his bright face.

 

"You better not do it or I will kill you."

 

"Then come down to me!"

 

He rubbed his face and groaned.

 

"Fine, wait."

 

"Yaaay, hurry up or I'm gonna get old here!"

 

When Hinata hung up, Tobio changed into something comfortable. Then he said to his mother that he is going out and opened the front door. The redhead was already waiting outside.

 

"Finally! What took you so long?"

 

"Shut up, dumbass" Kageyama answered. "Where are we going?"

 

Hinata jumped. "You'll see. Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you."

 

Tobio covered his mouth to hide a small smile. Maybe it was a good idea to meet with him?

 

Their walk took about half an hour. The shorter boy was practically trembling from excitement. They stayed silent, but it was nice. In Kageyama's opinion this whole walk was nice. Hinata's company was soothing in some way. Before the boy forced him out of the silence of his room, he had been lying on his bed with closed eyes and remembering the times when he played in Kitagawa Daiichi.

 

Lately he's been coming back to the past, mostly at night  before sleep but also whenever he was free. Bad memories were hitting him and taking away his calm. Long story short, he was a fucking mess. He couldn't get out of this cage created in his mind. It was a nightmare in real life.

 

Fresh air seemed like a good solution for his problems. He just needed to keep his head busy.

 

"Aaaand we are here!" Hinata suddenly called.

 

Kageyama looked around and saw grass. A lot of grass.

 

"Where the hell are we?"

 

"It's a meadow."

 

"Yeah, I can fucking see that." he responded.

 

"It will be fun, trust me!" The boy took his hand and dragged him behind.

 

"Bakayama, look! Flowers!"

 

Tobio decided not to respond and sat on the ground. Shouyou however was running around and picking flowers.

 

After some time he sat next to Kageyama.

 

"I'm going to make you a flower crown. You will look so cute!"

 

"How old are we, five?"

 

Hinata ignored this question. His little fingers were connecting the flowers together really fast.

 

Minutes were passing by but Kageyama was soaking up every movement Shouyou made like sponge. Fascination was flowing through him. Something in him ached at this view.

 

Hinata looked so beautiful.

 

Sun was shining on his face, his brown eyes showed concentration. 

 

And Kageyama wanted to never leave this meadow. He wanted to stare at him forever.

 

"Done." The redhead said and stood up.

 

Tobio watched his every move, but never left the place where he was sitting.

 

Hinata blushed a little.

 

"For my King."

 

Then, he placed the flower crown on Kageyama's head.

 

Kitagawa Daiichi wasn't important anymore. The past was just the past.

 

Now he had Karasuno.

 

He had Hinata.

 

And he was so grateful.


End file.
